


#fictober18 - Twenty - "I hope you have a speech prepared."

by khurst



Series: #fictober18 [20]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Post-Endgame, if you look really hard, just a tiny hint of J/C
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: #fictober18 piece to the prompt: "I hope you have a speech prepared."





	#fictober18 - Twenty - "I hope you have a speech prepared."

**Author's Note:**

> as usual unabashedly unbeta'd but also (shame, shame, shame) almost no effort was put into this.  
> I apologize.

“I hope you have a speech prepared.” 

The off-handed remark caught her off guard and Kathryn suddenly realized she hadn’t even thought about having to say anything really. She had expected to be just a public face to get buyers to come to the charity auction and knew she was expected to say a fact or two for each item.

Her aide immediately came to her rescue and handed her a padd. “I have your speech, Admiral.”

She took the proffered Padd with a thankful nod and stepped towards the podium as she was introduced. Squinting her eyes she tried to see anything in the harsh light of holocameras, but most of the audience was just one mass. Looking down at her Padd she started to read the first few lines, but the worst seemed stilted and wrong. They didn’t roll off her tongue and she felt awkward reading something aloud that was not hers. She paused and looked up again.

The crowd started to whisper when she stopped speaking and Kathryn took a deep breath to center herself. A movement from the far left wall caught her attention and when she focused she recognized the broad shoulders and dimpled grin. Chakotay almost laughed as he saw recognition light up her face and moved his hand in a silent gesture for her.

Kathryn saw Chakotay move two fingers over his heart and tap a few times. There was no mistaking what he was telling her.  _ Speak from the heart.  _ She glanced at the collection of items that were to be auctioned off and understood. These people were not here to just buy random items from a part of their galaxy they would most likely never get to see, they were here to hear their histories, take a story home, not just a thing.

So she started to speak what came to her mind as she saw the pieces of their journey. The room grew quiet and listened attentively, laughed and gasped and grew serious with her. With each item, she spun her tale further and further until the last item was sold.

With a light heart and a sense of accomplishment, Kathryn closed the catalogue before her and glanced at the crowd.

“May you all safely find your way home.”

  
  



End file.
